Stranger
by caribbeanteller
Summary: One night, raven is visit by an unknown man. who opens up emotions in raven. she never felt before...and she loves it. A short story but R&R ples


**This feeling**

**Summary: **

A mysterious stranger is making raven feel something she's never felt before. And she loves it.

Genres: drama, suspense, one-shot.

Raven sat on her large bed. Her eyes closed. A small content smile, sling across her face.

She was quietly meditating. Something happened to her. It happened last night. She could remember it so clearly.

…

Raven stood there, in the middle of the living room. Staring at nothing in particular, through the large glass windows. She had a cup of tea in her hand. She couldn't sleep. She had to many things on her mind. Now that there were no more villains to fight, what was a super heroine to do? Raven sighed. She placed her hands on the window. " I want to go out there…. I want to see life"

" Then why don't you go" came a smooth voice. Raven fell silent. 'What?' she thought. Raven turned around. It was too dark for her to see. She could only make out a figure standing across the room.

" Who are you?" she slowly asked. The figure didn't say anything. " Who are you?" she asked a little louder. The figure chuckled. " you love so beautiful raven" raven blushed. "what?" the figure chuckled again. " standing there in the moonlight, that outfit, I must say your quite the curvy girl" she got angry at his last comment. She covered herself in her cloak. " what do you want?" raven asked angrily. the figure giggle this time. " I want something, only you could give me, Raven"

raven became very uncomfortable. The figure moved closer to her. " I want it now" raven shivered. " come to me raven, or I'll come to you" raven bravely walked to him. She was a gifted girl, she could defend herself. She walked up the figure. She still couldn't see his face. Two strong hands reached over to her arms and pulled her onto him. " raven…" he hissed. " I want you to…" raven stood strong. " want me to what?"

raven got out of his hold, " Nevermind I won'……" raven was cut off by a strong pair of lips, raven was surprised. It felt so good, even though she didn't want it. The figure pulled her back and kissed her more deeply. Raven melted, she slowly grabbed their arms and responded lustfully.

….

Raven broke out her trance. She panted heavily on her bed, as though she was reliving that moment. Raven sighed, and then blushed as she remembered that smooth voice. Raven decided she needed something to calm her down. Tea for one.

Raven walked into the living room. The other titans were there, BB and cyborg were playing video games, starfire cheered them on. Robin was busy typing away at his computer. Raven flew over to the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of tea and then went back to her room.

No one bothered to ask her how she was doing, they knew raven wasn't much of the social type.

…

raven rested back on her bed and lazily drank her tea. Suddenly a voice alerted her . "how does that taste?" raven blushed and sat up straight. "its you again" she said. "yes" they answered.

Raven put down her tea, and the pulled her cloak slightly over her. " why cover it up… I saw it all the night before" raven eyes grew wide. She then blushed. " yes, but I like to think that never happened" the figure when silent for a while. "why?" he asked. "didn't you like it"

Raven had the cloak closer. She looked to where the voice was coming from. The figure was standing in the darkest part of her room. " raven, come to me…or I'll come to you" raven slowly got up and walked over to the corner. " what is your name?" a muscular arm reached out and pulled her in. " does that matter?" they asked. Raven soften from his touch. Then that pair of lips came at her again. Raven naturally, responded.

…

raven awoke in her bed, the covers dapped over her body. She still had her clothes on. But the corner he was in, was a mess. Books scattered everywhere. Raven closed her eyes and remember how he kissed her so violently, but soft.

Raven opened her eyes again, and noted the time. It was 9 o'clock at night. She decided she'd get something to eat and then return to sleep.

…

raven walked into the kitchen, there was a figure at the sink, "gasp" went raven as she was caught off guard. The figure walked over to her. " hey raven" came Beast Boy as he walked past her. "I'm going to bed now good night" and the changeling left.

Raven sighed, she fixed up a small sandwich. Then quickly went back to her room.

Raven went under her covers and forcefully went to sleep.

…

The clock then hung on her wall was the only sounds heard. Raven had eventually fallen asleep. Then slowly the door to her room, quietly slide open and closed as a figure entered the room. The figure slowly climbed onto the bed and rested beside her. Their arm closed around her, and then sighed deeply on her.

Raven awoke slightly, she felt a wave of warm air, sweep past her. She then felt the arm around her waist. Raven slowly turned, knowing it was her unknown man. She turn completely, and gave a startled gasp, as a pair of eyes stared at her. Their hands moved up to her face. "raven…" they said. Raven felt a tear run down her eyes. "it was you all this time?" "yes" raven buried her face in his bare chest. She slowly encircled her arms arounds around him. " what do you want from me?" she quietly asked. The figure hugged her tight. " I want you to love me"

Raven looked back at him, " I will" she kissed him, and he responded. Raven felt so happy. The tears wouldn't stop. He kissed her with every part of his soul, and she would know. Raven did the same.

They heatedly kissed and slowly they expressed themselves. "raven…." He moaned.

Raven kissed him and heavily breathed out.

"robin…"

**THE END**


End file.
